Getting the entire volume of food out of a jar, can, or bottle can be difficult. Many individuals spend time shaking the bottle upside down until the remaining food slides out of the bottle or use their fingers or a spatula to scoop out remaining food. Some individuals simply throw the extra food in the garbage. The present invention features an attachable funnel system for supporting a bottle, can, or jar so that food can slide into a pot, measuring cup, bowl, or other cooking apparatus. The system easily clips to the side of the cooking apparatus.